


Day 31

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Derek crashes hard after their scene. Isaac is there to pick up the pieces.





	Day 31

The sex is amazing.

It always is.

Isaac submits so well – he bares his neck, his body, and his soul to Derek. And he’s… Well, he’s kinky, interested in exploring all sort of scenes. He came back from France with the knowledge and experience, knew more than even Derek did after his brief dabbling back in New York, but he still asks for new scenes from him, still asks to be taken care of.

Tonight’s had incorporated pain play and humiliation. Isaac had asked for them specifically, discussing the details with Derek the morning before and then affirming that he still wanted them before they set the act in motion. They both enjoy the kinks, though the older wolf likes them better. Isaac has to be in the right mood and right frame of mind to venture there. Tonight, he had been.

It went so well in the beginning. He kneeled before Derek, head bowed and knees apart. He was free to speak but he was silent as he was circled, bending but not breaking beneath the heaviness of the older wolf’s gaze. It continued to go well when Derek started speaking, when he started murmuring harsh words – worthless, pathetic, _did your dad fuck you up like this?_ It was what Isaac requested and so Derek obliged. There still wasn’t a problem – Isaac responded but he asked for it to end.

In fact, Isaac never used the safeword.

In fact, Isaac was well the entire scene.

In fact, it’s Derek who’s struggling now.

He sits on the edge of their bed, breathing deeply into the palms of his hands. He listens to Isaac downstairs, bustling around the kitchen for a snack. A quirk of his – he’s always hungry after play. And Derek, now, can’t begin to understand why.

Why isn’t he nauseated with the way Derek uses him? Why isn’t he repulsed by the types of things he says to him? Why does Derek enjoy these things?

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t… He doesn’t want to think it’s because of _her_. He won’t say her name, won’t even think it, but she lurks in the back of his mind like a shadow. Dead now, dead for years, and she lost her power over him long before that yet _what if_. What if her claws sunk that deep? What if the scars she left changed him that much? What if she made him the monster she was?

It’s hard to stay away from her. All thoughts in his mind lead back to her, as if she’s Rome, standing tall and proud on the backs of the innocent. So he tries not to think, to focus on his breathing, on the small sounds in his apartment. He tries to lose himself in that and he does – so much so he doesn’t even hear Isaac come up the stairs.

Derek is startled from his introspection ( _brooding_ , an annoying little voice in his head supplies) when an arm slides around his shoulders. Isaac’s chin digs into his shoulder and their legs touch. He’s put on grey boxer-briefs that leave little to the imagination but Derek _can’t_.

“I need—” Derek sucks in a deep breath through his nose, buying himself time to finish his incomplete thought. “To be alone; I need to be alone.”

“No, you don’t,” Isaac says softly. He turns to look down at the young wolf, their noses less than an inch apart. His brow furrows at the serenity of Isaac’s expression. “If I leave you alone, you’re going to torture yourself.” He presses a kiss to Derek’s shoulder, slow and languid, lacking the passion to start anything. It’s meant to be comforting, another annoying voice tells him.

Isaac lifts his head and he can’t help but the feel the expectant weight of the younger wolf’s gaze. “Tell me you won’t,” he insists at Derek’s silence. “Tell me you aren’t going to beat yourself up over things _I_ asked for. That we _both_ wanted. Do that, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Derek’s lack of words is telling.

Isaac doesn’t let the silence stand. “ _Je suis meilleur que la façon dont j'ai été traité_ ,” he says, lips wrapping around each sound, pronouncing the foreign words perfectly. He says them softly but they’ve got a backbone – he doesn’t understand what they mean but he knows they’re not meaningless.

“I don’t speak French.”

“I am better than the way I was treated,” he answers, then shrugs. “A therapist told me that. It stuck.”

The sound Derek makes is too breathy to be a snort, too broken to be a chuckle. “And what about the way I treat you?”

“You mean the loving and consensual ways I ask for?” he shoots back, raising an eyebrow at him. He pulls away from Derek’s shoulder, straightening his posture. “The way I can put an end to at any point? The way I have never wanted to stop?” He leans in but this time their eyes are at an equal level. “The way you treat me is everything I want.”

Derek’s mind tells him not to believe him. It’s screams at him that Isaac’s lying or he’s confused or maybe he doesn’t know better, that he thinks these things because so many people have taken advantage of him that he just doesn’t know better. But that’s not true – he can see it in his eyes, as bright and clear as a cloudless sky.

“I’m sorry,” Derek murmurs. “I don’t—”

Isaac doesn’t give him a chance to speak, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him into a tight hug. His scent, which reminds Derek a little of cinnamon, fills his nose, overwhelms him with every breath he takes. It’s a good sort of overwhelming though, one that chases off the torturous thoughts and leaves him with the truth.

He loves Isaac and Isaac loves him. The dynamics of the relationship aren’t always orthodox but they aren’t unhealthy. They know what they want, from themselves and each other, and there’s never a push or pull. It’s a collaboration, an effort of teamwork. It’s a _relationship_ and it’s one of the best that Derek’s ever had. This isn’t something he wants to lose.

Drawing back slightly, he brushes his thumb over Isaac’s cheekbone. The younger wolf shudders, a pleading look in his eyes. Leaning in, Derek presses their lips together, pouring all his love and reassurance into it.

Derek’s okay.

Isaac’s okay.

They’re both okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And kinktober is over! Hallelujah!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone. Hope you enjoyed; comments are appreciated and you can find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) where I take prompts.


End file.
